


Masterpiece

by ImaginaryEngineer (iMikatchu)



Series: Piltover One-shots [7]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8723281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iMikatchu/pseuds/ImaginaryEngineer
Summary: Vi never truly understood good art until she encountered the real definition of what a masterpiece is





	

**Author's Note:**

> Caitlyn X Vi [Pre-slash. Just partners and not partners]. Third person. Just fluff.

There was always something in the way the sheriff admired art. At first, Vi didn't get any of the damn shit that the sheriff was mumbling about whenever she'd stop and stare at a painting. She kept going on about how masterpieces gives us a sense of humanity, reminds her how beauty can be seen in the simplest of things, the most basic of shapes and the most primary of colours. But honestly, who the hell cares?

On her spare time, the sheriff would bring her along to Piltover's Art Exhibits. Vi would laugh it off – _why even_? Is it some sort of corporate punishment? She's been banned from so many places because she's destroyed more buildings than bones and the sheriff's gonna drag her along to the one place where prim and finesse are needed the most – something that Vi is definitely not known for.

She'd argue that _maybe_ it was a rich people thing. Just like the way they both disagree on food, drinks, & proper public decorum to name a few. Yeah, pretty much everything under that goddamn sun she swore she'd never understand why people like Cait enjoy those types of things. Like caviar for instance – for what it's worth she could've already bought 3 burritos and a few drinks with it already!

It's a waste.

And she used to say the same for art pieces. _Especially art pieces._

She was never drawn to anything artsy. The only thing she considered art is the tattoos she's got on her back and neck – and that's there for a purpose. Art really is just a waste of time, effort and space like _c'mon,_ she'd be able to do so much more with the time it takes to create those things. From what she can recall from Caitlyn's ramblings, some paintings take _years_ to complete. _Yeeeeaaaars._

But she was stuck with her once again inside one of those blasted museums. She's been here. _Four fucking times,_ she mentally counted. Four _fucking_ times she had to stand beside the sheriff _for hours_ at a time admiring some shabby 'masterpiece' slightly larger than a standard-size poster at this _particular_ place. She used to beg and plead the sheriff to not let her go but her superior would not take no for an answer.

Going here used to be unbearable at first.

Surrounded by so many paintings and statues, it's reminded her of being stuck in a library. The only thing that's different is that it's against the law to sleep inside the museum. It wasn't fun to play staring contest with the portraits. You can't touch anything—you can touch books and actually read them. And apparently it was offensive to ask things like, "That piece only used 3 colors and like 7 squares and rectangles, how is it worth more than 3 million G's?" Everyone threw her a judging look to which she answered with a simple flip.

Her chief wasn't any help either at first. She was too absorbed in whatever she was viewing. Vi thought that she was purposely ignoring her to punish her.

Caitlyn would be quiet, rubbing her chin and twirling her hair every now and then. Sometimes, a small smile tugged at her lips followed by a raised brow. It seemed like she was having this witty, posh conversation going back and forth in her head and she's enjoying it. Vi thought the sheriff was crazy but she's already grown accustomed to it that she found it amusing. Watching the sheriff's animate expression changes were a breath of fresh air from the dead-on serious face she's known to fear.

And those paintings that she truly enjoys, Caitlyn would mumble something like, "Exquisite" or "Fascinating" or the rare "Clever" to no one in particular. She looked like a fool beside the sheriff wearing the most perplexed expression trying to figure out how a painting of 7 girls lost in the forest could be considered as _ingenious_. She didn't know how to react to it at first, giving the sheriff a nod or a thumbs up. Only did she recently realize that she wasn't being engaged in a conversation. It was simply a pat on the back of the artist, long gone or far away, from the sheriff herself.

The first few art exhibits were painfully embarrassing for Vi. But it got a little better.

After a few visits, Caitlyn started to share her thoughts about the pieces. Her hands moved as much as her eyes and it was timed perfectly with the words that poured out from her mouth. It was _soooo_ unlike the sheriff but it was _soooo_ addicting to watch.

So she started to ask more questions about these things.

And every time she'd answer, Vi would find herself lost. She would see grins and frowns she had never seen the whole time she was on the force. That tone of voice that she'd only hear when the sheriff's off again in one of her passionate arguments with herself – compared to the constant nagging – Vi could listen to this for hours.

And it was from there that she slowly understood why it took Caitlyn _ages_ to ogle at these things. It was simple.

Masterpieces were alluring.

Addicting.

Stunning.

Magnificent.

They were just... s _o. Fucking. Gorgeous._

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

 _Yup, she definitely is._ Vi nodded.

"I could admire this one for _days_."

She smiled as a response. _I could too._

"I wish I could keep it for my own but it'll be too selfish. If I had it to myself then the whole world wouldn't be able to see how grandiose, _how exquisite_ this piece is," she sighed. "But only if I could, I'd keep this for myself."

Caitlyn gazed at the painting for a few moments. Vi's focus, however, never left the sheriff.

"Well, I sorta understand ya there, boss. She's a fucking _masterpiece_." Vi commented as she hid her hands in her pockets. "But, the people love her. She's done so much for the people that keeping it from them would do more harm than good. So it'll be better to leave her as she is, right?"

Caitlyn looked at her, a shocked expression painted on her face. "Well, it seems that these trips to the art museums have finally grown on you. You've been listening to everything I've been saying about the pieces haven't you? Here I thought that you've been spacing out." She snickered. "At least the paintings have your attention."

The comment caught her off guard. _Of course, she meant the paintings. Of course, she was talking about the art pieces._ What other _thing_ could she have been talking about? Right on the dot, _Sherlock_ , Vi thought.

"Yup. And if you ask me," she kept her blue orbs keen on the sheriff's own, "it's pretty hard to keep my eyes off of it."


End file.
